LA DANZA DE LOS CEREZOS CAPÍTULO I: MELANCOLÍA DE INVIERNO
by AlysonSagat
Summary: Los diarios de un profesional que Kyuta envía para sanar las heridas que Ichirohiko provocó en su familia, la cual se ha ido fragmentando al grado de sólo quedar su hermano y su padre, serán el testimonio que la tan temida obscuridad de la que habian hablado las bestias no sólo puede ocurrir en humanos...pero a su vez, será uno de ellos quien evite que ese vacío carcoma sus vidas.


LA DANZA DE LOS CEREZOS

CAPÍTULO I: MELANCOLÍA DE INVIERNO

"¿Conoces aquella historia que cuenta sobre cómo el mundo se divide en dos? Que nuestro planeta alberga dos formas de vida: en una vivimos nosotros los seres humanos como yo, y en otro, pues bueno mejor que yo lo has de saber, viven lo que la ignorancia de los primeros conocemos como "bestias".

Solía pensar de la misma forma que muchos afuera: son tan sólo fantasías, era la frase con la que reaccionaba ante cualquier conversación sobre el tema. Que si los veían deambulando por las calles de Japón, sobre todo en las ciudades concurridas, que si buscabas bien en los rincones podías dar de pura casualidad con su reino en el que todo era como nuestro país en la época medieval, combinado con la moderna. Pues bien, dicen que nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena.

Por eso he de contarte esta historia, muchos dicen que es algo triste, para mi es algo bello. Realmente me llena cada que te cuento al respecto porque es como si cobrara vida en mis palabras. "Melancolía de invierno" le llamaba mi madre"

Antes te diré que él, porque tengo que comenzar a contarte desde el punto de vista de aquel sujeto que será nuestro protagonista. Me dio mucha tristeza cuando supe acerca de su pasado, una noche donde la misma lluvia parecía gemir como el llanto de un niño perdido. AH, como la vida de una persona puede ligarse a otra con el hilo rojo de forma inesperada, las intenciones que siempre son buenas pero que no llegan a serlo si el otro simplemente no lo permite, era en tiempos y en casos así cuando me daban ganas de no ser tan amable con otros.

Y todo empieza con aquella bestia de dorado pelaje y hermosos ojos amielados. ¿Su nombre? Lo solían conocer como Iozen: padre, esposo, guerrero, un hombre noble que toda su vida fue regida por la buena voluntad pero en un momento de la nada la buenaventura se aburrió de él, de ese tipo de señores que han sido abandonados por la suerte más no a su suerte que es algo totalmente distinto. Una moneda de oro que bien podría acabar con el hambre de un mendigo, pero que ha sido perdida en un desierto, así lo percibí la primera vez.

Su ciudad natal era de las más concurridas por las bestias, si no es que la más. Había de todo y en varias ocasiones se llegó a pensar que ni el mismo Tokio podría albergar tantas almas como aquellas callejuelas llenas de floreros y casitas curiosas, que hasta ahora no logro comprender como es que cabían semejantes bestias en estructuras tan pequeñas y llenas de colores como si fueran de muñecos. Era realmente lindo contemplarlo.

Pero bueno. Ahí estaba él, hubo un tiempo el queso lord tuvo la idea de dejar el mundo físico y convertirse en algo más, creo que tienen ese derecho solo aquellos que han demostrado ser dignos de la gracia divina de las bestias. A como lo supe, él era el partido perfecto: amable, lleno de discípulos, porque si una muestra era evidente de tu talento y habilidad, era la cantidad de alumnos que te seguían a todas partes. Pues este señor era tan respetado que donde quiera que pasaba merecía una reverencia. Como no dársela, esos ojos, su melena que lucía como una hermosa nube iluminada por el dorado rayo del sol al amanecer, como cuando la espuma del mar es coloreada por la luz del día. Vaya sí que era un sujeto lleno de bondad y con un corazón tan grande como sus colmillos.

Es por eso que su tragedia me dolió tanto. Un día de esos desafortunados, llenos de lluvia, como ese mismo donde me enteré de su pasado, le dio por hacer algo que nadie le había pedido: ayudar a alguien que no era de su especie. Sabes, así como nosotros tenemos nuestros prejuicios con las bestias, ellos igual nos perciben como seres un tanto peligrosos, al menos hasta que ese chico alumno del oso demostró lo contrario, nos tomaban como una caldera andante de oscuridad, algo así como que de nuestro pecho nacía una tórrida y mórbida abertura abismal que lucía aterradora.

Pues aún y sabiendo eso que hasta cierto punto era verdad, Iozen salvó a un cachorro humano…o más bien…un niño de morir en las calles de aquella fría y lluviosa ciudad. Tú dirías que lo hizo de buena fe y no lo puedo negar, era una bestia llena de amable y cariñosa intensión. ¿Qué de malo habría si de pronto decidía darle en su mundo lo que en este se le había negado?

El problema es que cuando ayudas a alguien, cuando sospechas que esa oscuridad crece, no hay que sentarse esperando a que el amor llegue a distancia a llenar un hueco, los huecos así no se reparan nada más con buenas intenciones. Y ahí radico su pecado. Hubo un tiempo que se distanció de su familia, porque aunque no lo creas, el maestro lozen tenía una familia llena de honor y respeto.

Acaudalado, honorable, fuerte, valiente, respetuoso, y no es por nada pero en sus parámetros de aquel mundo bastante bien parecido. Iozen gozaba de ser el predilecto a nuevo lord, frente a su eterno rival , un oso obstinado y grosero llamado Kumatetsu, De él supe poco, de hecho lo que supe fue por su leyenda de cómo logró convertir un niño solitario en todo un soldado dispuesto a dar la vida por una causa justa. El acto de ese oso errante fue recordado por muchos durante años, pues gracias a él, se pudieron salvar ambos mundos de una catástrofe.

Y es que el error de Iozen recayó en la inseguridad de uno de sus hijos, el cual de la anda se dejó absorber por su propia obscuridad. Cometió muchos errores, hizo derramar muchas lágrimas, para colmo, después de todo lo ocurrido, al ser sanado por Kyuta el niño protegido de Kumatetsu, olvidó todo lo sucedido.

Y digo que era lo peor porque aunque a él se le olvidó, a su familia no, y es aquí donde la historia comienza. En un momento en que pasó de ser el respetable maestro Iozen, a el monstruo que permitió que un humano arruinara la vida como la conocíamos hasta entonces. Tanto bestias como humanos.

Ichirohiko no era una bestia como su padre adoptivo le hizo creer, y pues, eso no le cayó muy bien. El niño volvió un caos ambos mundos, y como te contaba, el día que despertó, su padre ya no era la bestia respetable que solía ser antes de la gran batalla donde incluso habría perdido honorablemente frente al oso.

El lord decidió perdonarlo, pese a todo lo que había cometido su imprudencia y su silencio, la familia, la madre, su hermano Jiromaru que era un buen chico, lo volvieron recibir con los brazos abiertos. Pro tu sabes, por mucho perdón que te exprese un gobernante, el pueblo puede que no olvide lo que ocurrió tan fácilmente.

El pobre Iozen padeció lo que de este mundo y el otro tanto se teme.: vivir en deshonor. La tarde que despertó Ichirohiko, nunca recordando lo sucedido, la familia supo que ya nada sería como antes. La fortuna y todo lo que les rodeaba materialmente se mantenía, lo mismo el aprecio y el gran respeto hacia todos ellos, sobre todo al jefe de familia y ahora más pues había dado delante de todos sus semejantes la muestra más noble de piedad y amor paternal que se pudiera expresar.

Pero su corazón se averió, no solo el suyo sino el de todos sus seres queridos. Una nube imaginaria pero no menos pesada como si realmente hubiera existido: de la nada el aura de su familia comenzó a ennegrecerse como un cielo a punto de desatar una tormenta. La relación con todos, menos cuando interactuaban con el hijo humano, se volvía fría y apenas se conectaba un lazo delgado y poco notorio.

La primera en caer en el umbral de la melancolía y la sensación de ser perseguidos por la vergüenza fue la madre. Claramente, se notaba que el hecho de hace 18 años atrás había sido un acto único de Iozen. Las madres cuando no sienten el dolor de los hijos adoptados, y peor aún, cuando el mismo comete un acto lleno de pesada carga emocional, comienza a recortar el pequeño listón que pido haber unido a esas almas. Ichirohiko y la esposa de Iozen estaban distantes, no se hablaban, primero fue con él y más adelante con su esposo. Pero el trio de varones comenzó a preocuparse cuando ni siquiera conectaba un dialogo con ella misma: se había convertido en una estatua viviente.

A los pocos meses, precisamente a la llegada del otoño, la madre simplemente dejó este mundo, y el vacío que tanto se achacó a los humanos comenzaba a crecer en el jovial corazón del animoso y amable Jiromaru, mientras que Iozen procuraba guardar la entereza de su temple y no permitir que de nueva cuenta su otro hijo, el que había recogido de las calles humanas, perdiera el control de sí mismo, Ichirohiko únicamente contemplaba el hecho de la partida de quien hace algunos años le trató con todo el amor que la resignación y la obediencia matrimonial pudieron esperar de ella. La dejó ir, cada vez como una desconocida en lugar de una madre, en cierto modo el que hubiera pasado por ese proceso en ese estado emocional fue una especie de bendición, el padre y su hermano lloraban por dentro la pérdida, pero no se había perturbado nada en el interior del joven humano. ¿Pero sabes algo? Suyo fuera él, me hubiera preocupado aún más.

Y es que las bestias ven las cosas muy simples: actúan ante el mundo conforme este se les manifiesta. Extraño pues su filosofía es tan basta y compleja como la nuestra, pero creo que ahora que lo analizo a profundidad, es un error que muchos cometemos: por sanar las heridas del interior nos vamos entrando en un abismo de negación en aras de no anticipar aquello que simplemente se pondrá peor.

La salud siguiente en quebrarse fue la de Ichirohiko. Al principio Kyuta daba pequeñas visitas y procuraba atender las emociones del joven a quien trajo de vuelta la vida familiar, si también él tuvo la esperanza que las cosas pudieran seguir como hasta antes de su llegada, pero no puedes voltear las páginas ni bañarte en el mismo punto del río dos veces, siempre existe un cambio, una partícula de polvo, una gota de agua, todo cambia aunque el escenario se mantenga el mismo. Tan sólo era una apariencia.

El invierno llegó y las visitas de Kyuta después de un año de la partida de la esposa comenzaron a disminuir, ahora tenía más responsabilidades, probablemente al in encontró su lugar en el mundo. Iozen no le culpó, mucho menos Jiromaru, ambos ahora cargaban con el peso de su hermano e hijo humano quien no debía entirse culpable por nada, ni mucho menos por haber albergado la obscuridad que su padre sentía producto de su negligencia, y que su hermano interpretó su parte de culpa a modo de ignorancia.

Pero los copos de nieve eran más lentos, pesados, se sentían mucho más rígidos y eso era señal del crudo invierno. Ichirohiko no había hecho crecer el agujero de obscuridad que tanto temían las bestias, pero en el caso de su hermano y de su padre se iban volviendo cada vez más notorios. Algo que nunca han entendido las bestias, provistas de enormes supersticiones y con una grave inclinación a creer en situaciones esotéricas que los tan temidos agujeros de obscuridad son de diversos tamaños, de diversa profundidad, pero sobre todo de diferentes tipos de origen.

Ellos la sienten, la perciben, pero a diferencia de un humano racional no se apodera de su vida. El que tenía ichirohiko era producto del resentimiento, el del humano Kyuta, ese que pudo controlar gracias al sacrificio de Kumatetsu, era el propio del abandono y el sentimiento de soledad, grave pero no letal como el primero. Sin embargo, el que más me preocupaba era el de Iozen pues era el más pesado y lento de todos ellos: la culpa.

El invierno nuevamente es crudo este año, las cosas no han mejorado después de cinco temporadas invernales pasadas. Kyuta tiene mucho contacto conmigo por otros medios, pero creo que ya no tiene tiempo para visitar si quiera a su maestro tátara y al otro sujeto cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero tenía la cara de un cerdo.

El invierno me gusta, pero me pone algo tensa. Fue precisamente en fechas como estas cuando recibí la noticia, y en la que seguramente dieron conmigo.

Fue ahí donde mi historia comenzó.


End file.
